The invention is directed to a method of shaping grooves in a surface, particularly for shaping grooves in the insertion end of a working tool, such as a drill bit or a chisel bit.
Tool bits fabricated by a shaping method of the above-mentioned type are disclosed in DE-PS 2 551 125 and such tool bits are used particularly for working in rock formations. The tool bits are inserted into a chuck or tool holder of a drive unit and the chuck has fixed locking elements or radially displaceable elements for engaging in a positive locking manner into grooves in the insertion end of the tool bit. Such locking elements transmit torque to the tool bit and, in addition, prevent the tool bit from being displaced out of the drive unit chuck. The grooves mentioned above, formed in the insertion end of a tool bit for affording positive locking engagement of the tool bit in a chuck, or tool holder, can be fabricated in a variety of ways. For instance, it is known to form such grooves by a machining operation. Machining has the known disadvantages of high time expenditure and unfavorable effects upon the material of the tool bit by interruption of the fibre flow. The known stamping process disclosed in DE-OS 3 015 893 has not been able to eliminate completely the disadvantages involved in high time expenditures. Moreover, relatively large working tools are needed because of the high forces required in the stamping process.